Food supplements for enhancing an athlete's muscle size and strength have become popular substitutes for steroids and other drugs in various sports and body building regimes. However, as athletes continually strive for improved performance, there is a continuing need for non-steroid containing aids for increasing lean mass, muscle size and strength.